one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
The Weasel (U.S. Acres) vs Saxton Hale
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Canterlot It was a regular day in Canterlot when suddenly, a rift appeared from the sky and Bill emerged from it. "I have finally acquired a physical form!" he shouted, "I shall now unleash Weirdmageddon!" Meanwhile, Saxton Ha;e was wandering outside of town when he noticed something strange going on in Canterlot. He decided to get a closer look at what was happening, only to find a yellow triangle wrecking havoc. No one was a match for him, not even the Mane 6, who had been utterly defeated except for Maud Pie, who was trying her best not to give up. Weasel:"I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled.Maud Pie: "I'm so intimidated!" Weasel said sarcastically. "Wanna hear my impression of you. Weasel: Maud Pie tried to strike Weasel, only to be deflected by an unknown force. Maud Pie cried out in pain, just like Weasel had predicted, and collapsed. Maud Pie: "Child's play! Now I can continue my farm!"The Weasel (voiced by Gregg Berger): "What did you just say?" Weasel noticed Saxton close by who had been watching him. Saxton Hale: "Look at this! A tough guy! Wanna take me on too?" "There is only one being who is allowed to unleash chaos here and that is me, Saxton!" Saxton is sitting on his throne, walking in Farm. Saxton: Human is a wonderful, wonderful thing! He is about to drink a glass of chocolate milk, when he suddenly feels a pain in his head. Saxton Hale: What's going on?! Saxton appears on Animal's farm Saxton: That's cute a small tiny little planet it's a shame that it has to come to an end. Saxton charges his beam when Weasel teleports beside him Weasel: Don't you dare Weasel gets in his fighting pose Weasel: oh yah? Weasel: yeah! Saxton Hale: Make me Saxton Hale then pokes shadow's head Saxton Hale: I can tell you cannot Weasel. Saxton then kicked Weasel in the face,then teleported a few feet from him. Saxton Hale: I am the ultimate life form. The Weasel (voiced by Gregg Berger): That's basically saying you're the strongest. Saxton Hale sighed as he shrugged. Saxton Hale: I've dealt with people like that multiple times and had little to no problem. Saxton then charged at Weasel (U.S Acres), who simply crossed his arms. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! land!” “Hate to break it to ya, but this is where your journey.” “We’ll see about that,” Weasel responded, pulling out his arrows as Saxton hung his arms to his sides. Weasel punched away Saxton Hale, the Australian rolling to his feet as the two combatants circled each other. Their battle would go on for as long as they were eager to fight… Saxton grinned. Finally a real opponent! Finally he spoke. "NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!!!" Weasel smirked. "As though would say it, bring it on." "SAXTON HAAAALE!!!" Saxton immediatly fired off his minigun, the first few bullets striking Luna in the chest and brining out trickles of blood. Weasel commanded the clouds to fire off bolts of lightning, zapping Saxton and sending him tumbling. Heavy managed to get to his feet before he charged forward, firing his minigun again, but this time Weasel used her magic to create a shield in front of herself, blocking off the bullets. Weasel then caught Saxton with her telekinesis before she flung him into a tree. Saxton stood up, growling in anger as he whipped around and fired his minigun again, the bullets imbedding themselves into Saxton's legs and flanks and brining out a grunt of pain from the alicorn. Saxton then teleported in fron of Weasel before she backhanded him with suprising force, sending him stumbling back and allowing her to whip around, bucking the minigun right out of Saxton's hands, the gun landing on the ground about 10 feet away. "Sasha, no!!!" Then... Saxton punched Weasel off of him before he got on top of Weasel. The Weasel (voiced by Gregg Berger): OWWWWWW, OW, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow?, and Ow., cool wait Saxton Hale. Saxton Hale: "I HATE you campers!!" Saxton Hale grabbed Weasel running out of the waves, water splash down. Saxton rose out of the waves, water being sent out onto land, putting out the flames as the stomped his way towards Weasel, who was getting back up as well. Saxton Hale: "Ug, I've really hit rock bottom." Saxton then took advantage of Weasel's state as he kicked Weasel in the face, knocking the Scottish drunk back down as Saxton grabbed Weasel, picking him up before he tossed him into a building, the TF2 freak crying out as rubble fell down on him. Saxton Hale: Whoa, whoa, whoa, my U.S. Acres to you me animal. Weasel made his way towards Saxton, only to receive a giant fist to the face, sending him toppling onto the docks as Saxton stood up. Saxton then grabbed Weasel with his enlarged hand once more before he threw Weasel back into the ocean. Weasel rose above the surface, ready to continue the fight... ...only to witness Saxton Hale's fist heading straight at him. Saxton Hale: So you're soft, huh? This should be a place of animals. But the Weasel no cute. Saxton's giant fist smashed into Weasel's skull, firing him down underwater, blood steadily oozing out of a visible crack on his head. Saxton Hale laughed in victory as he waved his giant hand in the air before he said one last thing: K.O. Saxton Hale: "SEE?" Saxton tossed Weasel's head aside as he came up to Weasel, picking him up by his neck. Saxton gives Weasel's head is walked away. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SAXTON HALE! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013